


i'm sorry every song's about you

by coldswaters



Series: muses [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M, he/they bobby, he/they willie, luke is trans because he always is, luke/reggie/bobby is the superior ot3, nonbinary bobby rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldswaters/pseuds/coldswaters
Summary: Alex had been writing songs about Willie since they met. He had never meant to show anyone the songs but since all of his friends were nosy assholes, they all found out anyway.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: muses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195085
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	i'm sorry every song's about you

**Author's Note:**

> you don't really need to read the other fic in this series to get this one but you should!! if you don't feel like reading that one here's all you need to know: willie painted and drew alex a lot and alex eventually found out and kissed him and that's how they ended up together. the +1 part of this fic takes places after that scene so they're already together in the end. also this fic takes place at pretty much the same time as the other one.
> 
> title from fourth of july by fall out boy

Alex did not consider himself much of a songwriter. Luke was the band’s lyricists and usually the one who came up with song ideas. However, Alex had written a few songs in his time and had contributed lyric ideas to a handful of songs but he had never written songs like the ones he wrote after he met Willie. After the two met freshman year of college, Alex started writing song after song about Willie. Not all of them were winners but he treasured each and every one. 

Alex never planned on showing anyone these songs, but since his friends were a group of nosy assholes, they all found out eventually. 

  
  


1.

Unsurprisingly, Luke and Reggie were the first to find out about Alex’s new songwriting infatuation. Since they both lived and breathed music, the moment they found out Alex was writing lyrics, they knew they had to read them. Alex hadn’t even meant to tell them, but since they spend so much time together it eventually slipped out and Luke had been hellbent on seeing the lyrics, and this day was no different. Reggie was a little less intense about it, but Alex knew that deep-down Reggie wanted to see them as much as Luke did.

Alex, Luke, and Reggie were hanging out in the living room of their apartment, some random cooking show playing in the background. Alex and Luke were sitting on the couch and Reggie was sitting in the armchair trying to work on some homework. Alex was scribbling down a few lyrics in his notebook about the day he and Willie had over the weekend. Willie had taken him to the beach at an ungodly hour of the morning, but they had watched the sunset together and Willie looked beautiful in the light and Alex fell even more in love. And then, Willie pulled a surfboard out of his (Alex hadn’t even known he could surf) and Alex watched him surf for a while.

“Show me, show me, show me, show me, show me, show me, show me, show me,” Luke chanted from his place next to Alex on the couch they were sharing, bouncing up and down like a child.

“Jesus, Luke, chill out, I already told you I’m not showing you.” Alex huffed and shifted more out of Luke’s view. 

“Pleaseeeee,” Luke said and pouted, drawing the word out to a ridiculous length.

Before Alex could deny him yet again, Reggie jumped to his defense.

“He said no, Luke, give him a break,” Reggie said, not taking his eyes off his homework.

“Hey! You’re supposed to be on my side, babe!” Luke protested.

“And I am,” Reggie said and looked up from his homework to make eye contact with Luke, “but Alex said no so you should back off.”

“Fine,” Luke said. He pouted, crossed his arms, and leaned back into the couch, making it clear to the other two that it was, in fact, not fine.

Alex continued writing, more and more lyrics coming to him, but a few minutes later, Luke started whining again.

“Please, Alex, I need to see, _I need to,”_ Luke said as he crawled more into Alex’s space.

“Luke, I already said-” Before Alex could tell him no again, Luke interrupted.

“No! I show you everything I write! _Everything!_ We’re your best friends,” He said as he gestured between himself and Reggie, “you’re supposed to trust us, you can show us.”

And, well, Luke had a point. Luke was like a kid showing off his new toy when it came to showing people lyrics. But Alex was not Luke, and these were personal lyrics. 

But… the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to show them. Sure, they were personal, but Luke had shown him personal songs about his transition and choosing his name and Alex knew he was _safe_ with Luke. He had known these boys for _years_ and if he could trust anyone with his sappy love song lyrics, it would be them. And with the extreme puppy dog eyes Luke was giving him, Alex did not know how much longer he would be able to hold out.

Alex took a deep breath and held his notebook out to Luke. “Fine.”

Luke ripped the notebook out of Alex’s hands and all but flew across the living room to sit on the arm of Reggie’s chair so he and Reggie could read them together. 

They read for a minute or two in silence until Luke’s face lit up and he looked at Alex.

“Holy shit, dude,” He said, “these are _so good._ I mean they’re soft and sappy as hell, but they’re _good.”_

“Don’t act like you have written sappy songs about that angsty kid with suspenders from your music composition class that you and Reggie are in love with,” Alex said with a laugh. 

Reggie and Luke both flushed down to their necks and Alex just laughed harder.

“That’s irrelevant here,” Luke said but the flush did not leave his face, “you’re talking about how beautiful Willie looks in the sunlight and how their laugh is better than any song. Which first, ouch. But this is like… some sappy shit bro, you’re so in love with them.”

Now it was Alex’s turn to blush. He knew he was in love with Willie (honestly, everyone did but Willie himself) but having it pointed out to him made his heartbeat speed up.

“Shut up,” Alex mumbled, staring down at his lap, “and give me my notebook back, y’all have read enough.”

Luke pouted yet again but decided he had tortured Alex enough and tossed the notebook back to him.

“Okay, but when you and Willie end up together and live happily ever after, we are so using those lyrics,” Luke said and Alex only flushed deeper.

“Shut up, I hate you so much,” Alex said.

“No you don’t,” Luke chimed and Alex tossed a throw pillow at him.

  
  


2.

The second to read the lyrics was Julie. Julie had been like a sister to Alex ever since they met back in freshman year of high school and that relationship only further developed when Alex started spending most of his time with the Molinas when things got bad with his own parents. He was the first person Julie came out to as bi and she was there for him when he got dumped by his first official boyfriend. Even though they had only been dating week, Julie still brought Alex his favorite ice cream and they had a movie night together. So, when Julie found out about his lyrics, she was nothing but supportive. 

Julie had found out accidentally, and she honestly felt pretty bad about it. Alex was over at the place she shared with Flynn because Luke and Reggie were being annoying and Alex had to study but didn’t feel like going to the library so Julie invited him over. They were both sitting on her bed books and papers scattered about. 

They sat in relative silence for about an hour only talking to ask each other a few questions here and there. Eventually, their silence was interrupted by Alex’s stomach growling loudly. 

Julie looked up and raised an eyebrow at Alex.

“Apparently, I’m hungry,” Alex said with a laugh.

“You can help yourself to anything in the kitchen,” Julie said, also laughing, “But I’m staying here, I need to finish this assignment.”

“Okay, thanks Julie,” he said and got off the bed and made his way to the door but before he could leave Julie called out to him.

“Bring me back some oreos!” She said.

Alex turned, gave her a mock salute, and left the room. He spent a few minutes looking in Julie’s cabinets for something he wanted while also searching for Julie’s requested oreos. 

When he came back into the room he felt a pit form in his stomach as he saw Julie with his notebook in her lap, reading his lyrics.

Julie looked up when she heared him come into the room with her eyes are wide as saucers. They stared at each other for a few seconds, neither moving.

“Oh my god, Alex, I am so sorry,” Julie eventually spit out, “I didn’t mean to look, I swear, you know how I am about boundaries but this notebook looks exactly like mine so I picked it up and once I started reading I couldn’t stop, these lyrics are amazing, like why don’t you write more songs? And they’re so sweet like… the way you describe Willie, I’ve never seen someone write about someone else with such love before.”

When Julie finished her rant, Alex was still frozen to the spot, tightly gripping the pack of oreos in his hands.

“How’d you… um, how’d you know it was about Willie?” Alex asked.

Julie stared at him in a way that can only be described as an _are you fucking serious_ look. “Really?”

Alex sighed and walked toward the bed and sat back down on it, not making eye contact with Julie.

“Fine,” he said and handed Julie her oreos, “Of course it’s about Willie. Now give me my notebook back.”

Julie closed the notebook and handed it to Alex.

“Seriously though, Alex, those lyrics are so good. Like I didn’t know you could write like that. And I love that Willie makes you so happy like the way you wrote how he makes you feel makes _me_ wanna be in love.”

“I- uh- yeah, He makes me really happy,” Alex said and couldn’t help a small smile from forming on his face.

“You should tell them,” Julie said softly and Alex’s head shot up.

“What? No! I can’t tell them! If I tell them it’ll make things awkward because there’s no way he feels the same way and then I won’t even have him as a _friend_ anymore and I don’t think I can live without him at his point.” Alex said all in one breath.

Julie looked at him with the same _what the fuck_ look from earlier and Alex got weirdly nervous under her gaze.

“Do you seriously think he doesn’t feel the same way?” Julie asked.

“Why would they?” Alex asked and fiddled with the hem of his hoodie.

“I’m gonna hit you,” Julie said with faux anger, “Alex, you’re a great guy, and Willie clearly cares about you. You must be blind to not see the way he looks at you. You should show them the songs and tell him how you feel, they’d love it.”

“No, no way,” Alex said with a shake of his head, “Even if I do tell him, I can’t show him the lyrics, they’re sappy and embarrassing.”

“Dude,” Julie said, “He draws you _constantly._ He’d be honored that you write songs about him.” 

“He does not draw me, what are you talking about?” Alex asked incredulously.

Julie looked like she was about to scream.

“How did I end up friends with such gay idiots,” she groaned, “and before you try to defend yourself and say ‘but Julie I’m not a gay idiot’ consider this- you are.”

“Oh no, I wasn’t gonna defend myself,” Alex said and put his hands up in mock surrender, “I am fully aware that I am a gay idiot.”

Julie laughed and leaned over to wrap to Alex in a hug.

“And that’s why I love you,” she said and Alex hugged back, “but you should tell Willie how you feel and show him the songs. He’d love them, I’m sure of it.”

Alex sighed and squeezed Julie tight. “I’ll think about it.”

3.

The third to find out might have been the weirdest. It was this kid, Bobby, from his music theory class. They weren’t exactly friends but they were assigned parters on a project earlier in the semester and they got on well enough so they started to sit next to each other every class and would work together when the opportunity arose. Bobby was a pretty nice guy, even if Alex questioned their affinity for suspenders. 

They were doing peer review for song lyrics and Alex actually let Bobby read his songs about Willie because, well, he didn’t really have any songs that _weren’t_ about Willie.

They read over each other’s lyrics in silence, Alex noting a few things here and there. Bobby’s song was about a relationship falling apart and Alex really liked it.

Their professor eventually told them to share feedback and before Alex could express what he thought about Bobby’s song, Bobby was talking. 

“Dude, I know I don’t know you that well but you need to tell this guy you’re in love with him,” He said with a laugh.

“You and all my friends seem to agree,” Alex replied shyly and Bobby chuckled.

“But besides that, I think the lyrics are great,” Bobby said, “you really capture the essence of whoever it’s about and how he makes you feel. The rhymes are amazing and I can already hear a melody to it. And you must really love this guy. Like, man, I’ve been in a few relationships before but have never been able to write love songs this good.”

“Thanks, man. That means a lot!” Alex said, “and yeah, uh, they’re just a really great guy and they can make me happy when no one else can and I feel like he just gets me. So, yeah, I really do love him.” 

“That’s cute,” Bobby says, “They sound amazing.”

“They are,” Alex said and smiled when he thought about Willie, but snapped out of it when he remembered they were supposed to be working. “But, uh, I love your song! Like this seems like it could be on the radio right now. The lyrics flow well and the part of music you have for it seems like it’ll work amazingly.” 

“Thanks, but I can’t take full credit, some guys in my music composition class helped with the music part for it. The one speaks music better than he does English, I swear,” Bobby said and ran their fingers through their hair, a blush taking over his face.

With that, the pieces started to click in Alex’s mind. Bobby was definitely an ‘angsty guy with suspenders’ and the way he talked about this guy from his class sounded a lot like Luke.

“Wait.. these guys that helped you- does one wear muscle tanks basically every day and the other one wear nothing but flannels?” Alex asking looking at Bobby curiously.

“Yeah man… how did you know?” Bobby asked.

“Luke and Reggie? They’re my roommates! And bandmates! And best friends! We’ve known each other since we were kids!” Alex explained excitedly. He watched Bobby think for a second before a look of recognition fell onto this face.

“Wait! No way! You’re _that_ Alex?!” Bobby said with a laugh.

“Yeah, man! I can’t believe I didn’t realize until now! Luke and Reggie talk about you constantly, like, they want to date you so bad it’s kinda funny.” Alex replied and then froze when he realized what he said.

“Yeah, it’s so weird that we-” Bobby began to say until he processed what Alex said, “wait, they uh- they want to date me?”

Alex looked at Bobby and they looked shy, which was a look Alex had never seen on him before, but they also had a small smile on their face. 

Alex thought about how to reply for a minute but based on Bobby’s reaction this seemed like a good thing. And, well, _in for a penny, in for a pound_ they say.

“Yeah, dude,” Alex said, “big time. It’s pretty much all they talk about anymore.”

Bobby’s smile only grew. 

“Thank’s for that information,” he said.

By now, the class had ended and their professor was talking about what would happen next week.

“See you next week, man,” Bobby said and handed Alex his notebook back as that got ready to leave class. 

“Yeah, you too,” Alex said as Bobby made his way out of the classroom and a knowing smile made its way onto his face when he realized the music composition class that Bobby shared with Luke and Reggie started in an hour.

Before leaving class, Alex pulled out his phone and sent a text that read _you’re welcome_ to his group chat with Luke and Reggie.

Within seconds, both of them had replied with matching messages of confusion.

_just wait, you’ll know in a bit_ he typed out and sent back.

And when a few hours later, he received matching texts from them that read _THANK YOU,_ he could not stop a sense of pride and a feeling of happiness for his friends from filling his chest.

4.

Flynn was the fourth to see the lyrics and she found out the way she always does, by knowing everything.

Flynn and Alex had gotten really close really fast. Their matching snarky personalities made them get along right away and they’ve been close friends ever since. One of Alex’s favorite things about Flynn was that she always told it like it is. 

Or, at least, it was his favorite thing when it wasn’t directed at him.

They were hanging out at one of the coffee places on campus when Flynn looked him dead in the eye as he took a bite of his coffee cake.

“So when do I get to read these sappy songs about Willie?” She asked bluntly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Alex nearly choked on his coffee cake in surprise, letting out a few dry coughs to clear his throat.

“What- I- I don’t know what you’re talking about?” Alex asked and tried to play it cool but he failed miserably. 

“Don’t even try to lie to me, Mercer, you know I know everything,” She said, “And, as Willie’s best friend it is my duty to read these lyrics and make sure you’re good enough for him.”

Alex stared at her.

“I’m pretty sure _I’m_ Willie’s best friend,” he said, feeling something that was jealousy but he did not wanna call it that stir in his chest at the implication of someone else being Willie’s best friend, “and you and I have been friends longer, so why aren’t you making sure _they’re_ good enough for _me?_ ”

“Okay, well, I’m Willie’s best friend _after_ you,” she explained, “and I know he’s good enough for you so it doesn’t matter.”

“I mean- that was a joke. It doesn’t even matter if he’s good enough for me because he doesn’t love me like I love him so…” Alex said sadly.

“Oh my god, why are you guys so stupid,” Flynn all but yelled, “Alex, Willie is so in love with you it’s ridiculous. The only thing he draws or paints anymore is _you._ When we all hang out in a group the only one he looks at is _you._ Which I don’t know how you haven’t noticed because you spend just as much time looking at them. Willie is the least subtle person on the planet. I do not know how you have not noticed that he’s in love with you.”

Alex was shocked into silence by Flynn's speech.

“Now,” she said, reaching her hand out across the table, “let me see those songs.”

Alex didn’t feel like fighting anymore so he pulled his notebook out of his bag and handed it to Flynn.

“Just, don’t make fun of me,” he said.

Flynn looked at him with a smirk. “No promises.”

Flynn read through the notebook for what felt like years before looking up at Alex with a wicked smile on her face.

“Oh my god, Alex,” she said, “these are so… sappy.”

“I told you not to make fun of me,” Alex whined and hid his face in his hands.

“I’m not making fun of you,” Flynn replied, voice uncharacteristically soft, “they’re sappy, but they’re good, Alex, like really good. Willie would love them.”

“I’m sure he wouldn’t but it doesn’t matter because he’s never gonna see them,” Alex said and reached over the table to pull his notebook out of Flynn’s hands.

“ _He would,”_ Flynn insisted.

“Okay, fine” Alex said, “Even if he would I’m still not gonna show him because he doesn’t feel the same way and I can’t lose him as a friend.”

“You’re such an idiot,” Flynn said, before getting up and leaving Alex alone in the coffee shop, not even saying goodbye.

5.

The fifth person was Ray, but Alex wanted this one to happen.

He intentionally and willingly showed Ray the songs. After hearing all of his friends insist that he should show Willie the songs, he needed the input of someone he trusted. Not that Alex didn’t trust his friends, but he knew Ray would be objective and real with him about it. Ray was more of a dad to Alex than his actual father had been, so he knew Ray was the right person to go to for the fatherly advice he craved. 

Alex was staying with the Molinas for winter break, as he had been since the start of college, when he decided to show Ray the songs. It was only his first day home, but he knew if he waited any longer it would eat him up inside and he would probably chicken out. So, after dinner that first night, while the rest of the group hung out in the studio, Alex, clutching his notebook tightly, approached Ray in the kitchen as he was almost done cleaning up.

“Hey, Ray,” Alex said as he stopped in the doorway and continued when Ray hummed in acknowledgment, “Um, can I show you something.”

“Of course, mijo,” Ray said with a smile and Alex’s heart swelled the way it did every time Ray called him ‘mijo.’

“So, uh, you know Willie? I mean, of course you know Willie, he’s saying here this break. But, well, uh, you probably know how I feel about him because apparently _everyone_ does and I’ve been writing these songs about him and everyone keeps saying they’re good and I should show them to Willie but I don’t know if they’re just saying that or they actually mean it. And I’m scared if I do show Willie the songs they’ll be weirded out and I’ll drive them away and lose them as a friend. So I wanted you to read some of the songs and tell me if you think it’s a good idea because I need advice and you’re great at giving it,” Alex spit out, and by the end, he was out of breath.

“Hey, Alex, take a breath for me, okay,” Ray said and Alex did, “now come here and show me these songs.”

Alex walked further into the kitchen and moved to stand next to Ray where he was leaning on the counter. Alex opened up to a random song and slid it over so Ray could read it.

“They’re not very good but here there are,” Alex said.

“You need to stop doubting yourself, Alex, I’m sure they’re great songs,” Ray said and began reading.

Alex paced around the kitchen while Ray read, unable to stay still. After what felt like an eternity Ray spoke up.

“Alex, come here mijo,” he said, and Alex walked over to stand in front of Ray and Ray pulled him into a hug.

“They’re beautiful songs,” he continued, not letting Alex out of the hug, “and I agree with your friends, I think you should show them to Willie. I don’t know Willie all that well yet, but I’m sure they would love the songs, okay?”

Ray steps out of the hug and moves his hands to Alex's shoulders and looks him in the eyes.

“Even if he doesn’t feel the same way, which I’m sure he does, he’ll still be friends with you. Nothing, and I mean _nothing_ , you can do would drive Willie away,” Ray finished and squeezed Alex’s shoulders.

Alex thought about Ray's words for a bit and he realized that Ray was right. Even if Willie didn’t like the songs and if they don’t feel the same way, there’s no way Willie would leave. They’re not that type of person.

Alex thought for a bit longer before he nodded.

“I think I’m gonna show Willie,” Alex said proudly.

“Atta boy,” Ray said and pressed a kiss to Alex's forehead, “Now get out of here so I can finish cleaning.”

Alex laughed, grabbed his notebook off the counter, and started to walk out of the kitchen.

Before he left he turned around to look at Ray one more time.

“Thanks, Ray,” he said.

“Anytime.”

  
  


+1. 

Alex and Willie had officially been together for about two weeks when Alex decided to show Willie the songs. After Alex had found Willie’s drawings and the two had shared their first kiss and officially became boyfriends, the two were understandably elated. They spent basically every day after that going on dates and sharing kisses as often as they could, much to the disgust of their friends. They had even shared a kiss on New Year’s and Alex was the happiest he’d ever been.

Throughout all of that, Alex had sort of.. forgotten about the songs, but now they were back at school for the spring semester of their junior year and Alex was ready to show Willie them. Most of the nerves were gone now that Willie was actually his boyfriend, but Alex was still worried they would dislike the songs. 

Despite that, Alex was excited to play one for Willie. He had chosen one of the songs he had written over summer break between this year and last. It was one of the sappier songs he had written but it was honestly one of his favorites. When he decided he wanted to use this song he knew he had to write real music for it, not the half throughout music he had, so he had gotten a little bit of Luke’s help but most of it was Alex’s original composition.

  
  


They were cuddled together on the couch in Alex, Luke, and Reggie’s apartment and they had the place to themselves which was becoming more and more common as Luke and Reggie were spending a lot of Bobby’s place since he lived alone. 

When the movie they were watching ended, Alex excused himself saying he had to go to the bathroom but instead went to grab one of Luke’s extra guitars. Now, Alex was nowhere near as good of a guitar player as Luke was, but he knew how to play and you can’t really play a soft love song on the drums, so a guitar it was. 

When Alex returned to the living room Willie looked up at him with surprise on their face when they noticed the guitar in Alex’s hand. 

“What’s that for?” They asked.

“I wrote you a song, well I wrote you a lot of songs, and I wanted to play it for you,” Alex said softly and sat back down next to Willie.

“You wrote me songs?” Willie asked almost in disbelief, turning to face Alex.

“Yeah, like… a whole notebook full,” Alex said with a laugh. “And I wanted to play you one because you told me ‘I love you’ through _your_ art with your drawing, so I wanted to say ‘I love you’ through my art.”

Willie had the softest look Alex had ever seen on his face and it took everything in him not to put the guitar down and kiss him. 

Willie apparently had the same thought as him because he leaned over the guitar to plant a soft kiss on Alex’s lips.

“Well, go ahead babe, I’m listening,” Willie said teasingly and Alex rolled his eyes fondly.

He took a deep breath and began to play. 

_You don't know babe_

_When you hold me_

_It's the sweetest thing_

_And it don't change_

_If I had it my way_

_You would know that you are_

Willie had heard Alex sing, of course he had, but never like this. Alex’s voice was so soft that Willie just wanted to take it and wrap it around themself.

_You're the coffee that I need in the morning_

_You're my sunshine in the rain when it's pouring_

_Won't you give yourself to me_

_Give it all, oh_

_I just wanna see_

_I just wanna see how beautiful you are_

_You know that I see it_

_I know you're a star_

_Where you go I'll follow_

_No matter how far_

_If life is a movie_

_Oh you're the best part, oh_

_You're the best part, oh_

_Best part_

_It's this sunrise_

_And those brown eyes, yes_

_You're the one that I desire_

_When we wake up_

_And then we make love_

_It makes me feel so nice_

_You're my water when I'm stuck in the desert_

_You're the Tylenol I take when my head hurts_

_You're the sunshine on my life_

_I just wanna see how beautiful you are_

_You know that I see it_

_I know you're a star_

_Where you go I'll follow_

_No matter how far_

_If life is a movie_

_Then you're the best part, oh_

_You're the best part, oh_

_Best part_

_If you love me won't you say something_

_If you love me won't you_

_Won't you_

When Alex finished the song he took the guitar off his lap and put it on the coffee table. Willie had tears in their eyes but also a look filled with so much love it almost made Alex cry too.

“You wrote that… about _me?”_ Willie asked.

“Yeah, Wills,” Alex said and Willie launched himself into Alex's lap.

“Oh my god, that was such a beautiful song, I love you so fucking much,” Willie said and titled his head down to kiss Alex deeply

Alex responded immediately, wrapping his arms around Willie’s neck and pulling them as close as possible. 

Willie pulled away and Alex chased his lips, pulling him back for another kiss and tangling one hand in Willie’s hair.

Willie tried to pull away again but this time Alex let them.

“I can’t believe you wrote that about me, Alex,” Willie said, “I loved it so much, I love _you_ so much.”

“I love you, too,” Alex said and kissed Willie again, pulling him even closer. 

This time it was Alex who pulled away.

“Every song I’ve written since we’ve met is about you,” he said and kissed Willie quickly, “You’re _everything._ ”

Willie smiled brightly at Alex’s reference to their first kiss and kissed him again.

Eventually, they separated and Alex moved to lay down on the couch pulling Willie down to lay on top of him, their head on his chest. Willie fell asleep quickly and Alex could feel himself drifting off too.

“I love you, Wills,” he said and pressed a kiss to Willie’s head before letting sleep take him too.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vBy7FaapGRo) is the song i stole the lyrics from to use as alex's song. i changed a few of the lyrics to match and in this universe it's not a duet but the lyrics are all that really matters. if you really wanna get into it i imagined alex performing in in the style that owen did in that one cover on his Instagram.
> 
> and huge thank you to the best person in my life, o, because as usual this fic would not exist without her letting me write half of it in texts to her and giving her live text updates as i wrote it. love u o.
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sk8erwillie)!!!


End file.
